


Day 20

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because that's the school system kids, Because yes, Clever Peter, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Tony, I'm tired, I've been awake 24 hours or smt, If you move you die situation, It's late, Mission Fic, Nat and Clint wear awful disguises, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a nerd, Scared Peter Parker, Self Sacrificing Tony, Spider Strength, The word heck is used...., These tags are wild, Tony Needs a Hug, Wanda needs a medal, Worried Peter, and they work!, but she can get a hug instead, evil robot things, i'm sure we can all relate, idk - Freeform, idk......, no beta we die like men, ummmmmm, yea I'm just gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 20. Trembling.Peter couldn't believe this was his life.One moment he was laughing with Ned in physics, learning about how to calculate the speed of vibrations in a liquid, but paying more attention to their conversation about Star Wars.The next…. Well the next moment he was here wishing he could be absolutely anywhere else.





	Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People!! If you clicked on this then..... wow thanks. I saw those tags, i'm half asleep.
> 
> Anyway...... Hope you enjoy this!!!!

20\. Trembling.

Peter couldn't believe this was his life.

One moment he was laughing with Ned in physics, learning about how to calculate the speed of vibrations in a liquid, but paying more attention to their conversation about Star Wars.

The next…. Well the next moment he was here wishing he could be absolutely anywhere else. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, which is the best Star Wars movie?" Ned asked quietly. He guessed their old teacher, Mr Borewel - which suited him because he really did bore them all well - wouldn't even be able to hear their conversation but you can never be too careful.

"Rogue one, hands down." Peter replied, laughing at Ned's affronted face. Ned didn't really like rogue one, but it was Peter's favourite and he would argue in its favour forever.

"Yeah, no." Ned said with a grin, he sneaked a quick look in the direction of where their teacher was still driving on about vibrations, before saying, "the best movie is the last Jedi."

Peter pulled a face. "No." He was about to say something else, some argument about why Ned was wrong, when the tannoy spoke up, the annoying tinny voice announcing that Peter Parker had to head down to the principal's office.

"What did you do this time?" Ned asked, his time half teasing and half serious.

"I don't even know." Peter replied, grabbing his bag and slinging it onto his shoulders. He never knew what he had done. It would either be something he didn't do, or it would be Tony needing him for a mission. He didn't know which one he would prefer, he kind of just wanted to fall asleep.

The answer to his questions of 'what' was answered the instant he walked into the principal's office. Sitting inside, like they were meant to be there, were Clint and Natasha wearing - actually not awful - disguises.

"Hello Peter, your aunt sent us to pick you up." Natasha said in a fake accent.

Peter nodded, "is she ok?" He asked, faking worry. He knew May was fine, they wouldn't be in disguise if something was actually wrong.

"She's fine, she just asked us to come and pick you up." Clint said in a very fake accent. Somehow the principal didn't pick up on it but maybe it was just Peter hearing it because of his spider sense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The mission had gone fairly well at first.

Peter had changed into his suit and gone to join the others. Wanda had been there, as had Sam, Rodney, Steve, Bucky, Tony - basically everyone.

It was a high stakes mission, so they had decided they needed all hands-on deck. Apparently, that included the 15-year-old spider kid.

Actually, Tony didn't seem that happy about Peter being dragged along, but he didn't argue, and Peter just wanted to help.

It did go fairly well for very long.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter ran. His feel pounded the dry ground beneath him, and he knew that he couldn't stop. Even as dust burned his throat and his eyes stung, he couldn't stop.

If he stopped, he was dead.

A crash and an oomph came from behind him and Peer knew he had no choice.

He stopped.

Tony was sprawled on the ground just behind him, his angle at an odd angle and his face twisted in pain.

Peter didn't think twice, he just grabbed Tony and picked him up before he continued running.

He didn't think as his legs started to tremble and his muscles started to scream.

He didn't think as he ran for the cover of an abandoned warehouse.

He didn't think as he ran inside, closing the door behind him and finally allowing himself to rest.

"Peter, what the hell." Tony said to Peter's back, his voice filled with shock and still a bit of pain from his foot.

Peter turned around slowly to face Tony, "what?" He had a pretty good idea what Tony was talking about but decided to fake ignorance anyway. He had the feeling Tony wasn't going to be particularly happy with him.

"What the hell was that. You just picked me up like I wasn't a fully grown adult and then ran at full speed." Tony paused a moment before saying, "not to mention the fact you just risked your life to come back for me!"

Peer sighed, "I wasn't going to just leave you." He smiled slightly before saying, "and I may have not been completely honest about how strong my Spider Strength was."

Tony just shook his head slightly, "I don't even care about your strength, you risked your life. You should have just carried on."

"You would have died!" Peter gasped, he couldn't believe Tony was saying this.

Tony opened his mouth, probably to add an argument, but before he could there was a loud buzzing from outside. Peter quickly peered out the windows and felt himself pale.

"What is it?" Tony hissed, seeing Peter's shocked face.

"Drop." Was all Peter said in response, dropping onto the floor. Tony did as he was told, dropping into the floor, hissing at his injured ankle. Before Tony could ask again what was going on, a red light filled the room and Tony froze.

He knew what was going on.

They were motion sensor robots, the likelihood would be that the second either one of them moved, the robots would open fire. There was no doubt they would both die if that happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

20 minutes later and Peter hadn't moved a millimetre. His limbs ached and his nose itched but he didn't move. Tony hadn't moved ever but the robots were still there, their red light filling the room with a promise of death.

He wished he was anywhere else but here.

Peter could tell that they could just run for it and risk it, with his ankle Tony wouldn't make it two steps and Peter was not leaving him.

Peter just had to hope the robots moved soon. His nose itched and it was so dusty he felt like he could sneeze at any moment.

Actually. He really felt like he could sneeze at any moment.

As in. He was about to sneeze.

‘Heck.’ ‘Heck.’ ‘Heck.’ ran like a wildebeest through Peter's head. If he sneezed, he was dead. If he moved, he was dead. And not sneezing involves moving.

Sneezing means moving. Not sneezing means moving. Peter just couldn't win.

All Peter could do was pray with the bits for called off, it someone came to rescue them before the dusty everything got too much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sneeze was coming.

Peter couldn't stop it.

A crash sounded outside. A loud crash and the sounds of yelling.

"Achoo" Peter sneezed but the light was gone, and his movements didn't sign his death warrant.

Wait, what.

Peter slowly peeked out the window and saw Wanda, all the robots caught in her magic, unable to kill them.

They were safe.

Peter collapsed to the floor next to where Tony had sat up.

"We're ok." He muttered falling back against Tony. "We're alive. Phew."

Peter heard Tony laughing but didn't have the energy to argue. They were alive. Sneezing hadn't killed them. It was a pretty good ending to this day if you had a think about the other options.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!!
> 
> I'm going to sleep now......... Thank goodness!!!!


End file.
